


The Cannibal and the Forensic-Girl

by Seraphiel_and_Saskia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based in part on Hannigram, Bones References, Characters based on real people, F/F, Forensics, Mention of dubious experiments, Murder Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphiel_and_Saskia/pseuds/Seraphiel_and_Saskia
Summary: The Cannibal has been watching for a long time, waiting.





	The Cannibal and the Forensic-Girl

The Cannibal watches from the shadows as the forensic team work. Yet another gruesome murder, yet another innocent victim. The blood is nice, enticing, but the Cannibal's eyes are drawn to the investigators, more than the investigation. One in particular. The Cannibal knows not what her job description is, but she is ill-suited in looks to this job. She is slightly taller than the female average, at just over five feet four inches, but she is tiny compared to the Cannibal, and to her male colleagues surrounding her. She is possessed of a sweet, round-faced countenance, framed by wisps of hair escaping from her single braid. Glasses and distance make it hard to tell her eye colour, but from experience, the Cannibal knows they are blue-grey and stormy, that there are blonde streaks in her light brown hair and that there is a tattoo on the inside of her left wrist. Her colleagues call her Addy, nothing to do with her birth name (or the one she uses now, for that matter), but a reference to the Bones character. She's never had a nickname before, never that kind. She likes it.  
The Cannibal does not.  
Is wanting to flay someone a sign of love, the Cannibal wonders. At this point it's not even clear whether the someone is the Forensic-Girl or one of the men that are too close. Either way, it is somewhat of a romantic gesture, right? To kill for the object of your infatuation, as a courting gift, or for her to trust you enough to allow you to injure her.  
Or to kill her when she spurns you.  
The Cannibal goes back to watching the Forensic-Girl, watches as she shoves her glasses back up her face with her upper arm, as she almost puts her gloved hands in the back pocket of her jeans, as she blows wisps of hair out of her face. She looks good in jeans, better than she thinks. They fit her so well, and the pockets are perfectly placed for hands. As one of the men seems to be trying to demonstrate. The Forensic-Girl brings her arm down hard on his and he flinches away. She says something, seems angry, but her voice is carried away by the wind. The man is forcefully moved away from her by the other men. He will probably be fired, or moved off the team. No one messes with the Forensic-Girl. She's young, but she has two degrees and outstrips them all, mentally. The others protect her and she lets them.  
The crime scene winds down, all the equipment packed away, the investigators go their separate ways. The last of the men calls "I hope I don't see you again soon, Addy!" to the Forensic-Girl as she passes. She smiles and replies "And the same to you, Hodgins." This is politer than it sounds. It's really more a hope that they won't be called in to find evidence on the body of some other poor blighter soon, that they have a break from the horror.  
The Forensic-Girl walks towards the tree line, where the Cannibal is lying in wait. The Forensic-Girl does not see the Cannibal yet. As she passes the Cannibal, the Cannibal steps out from the trees and grabs her, hissing "Don't scream" in her ear.  
The Forensic-Girl rolls her eyes. "Let go of me, you don't need to sneak up on me as I leave work, you can just greet me like a normal person. Wait, how did you know I was here? This isn't one of yours, is it?"  
"If it was mine, you'd've been with me, and there would be parts missing. The Child wants siblings and I need food."  
"We need food, you mean. I do actually eat your cooking, as well as covering for you."  
The Cannibal laughs, taking her wife's hand. "Let's go then. Who's cooking tonight?"  
"I will, I could do with the distraction."  
"Mmm, you know I'd rather have you for dinner."  
By this point, the Cannibal had her face buried in the Forensic-Girl's neck, as the latter tried to bat her away half-heartedly.  
"Later, once the Child is sleeping and we're _not in public_ "

"Fine" the Cannibal huffed, as they walked home, to their Child who was both neonate and teen, to their fridge full of human parts, to their bone collection and to their lab of mind-altering chemicals.  
They weren't ordinary people, but they managed pretty fine. So be careful when you mock the girl with scars, she may be the Child. And those two women walking at her side, they may be the Cannibal and the Forensic-Girl, who know how to kill you and make it look accidental, and where to hide the body so no one will ever find it. And maybe, if you're lucky, part of you will end up as part of the Child's sibling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is kind of a mess. These people are based off real people, but I shall not reveal identities unless permitted by said people. Basically I, and my entire social circle, are insane.


End file.
